That Man Who Walked Through the Door
by sanghee
Summary: A man came through the door one day to deliver the news that Tsuna's father had died, and that he was sent to take care of the family and the finance; however, he was sent to the Sawada's to break Tsuna's spirit and confidence in officially taking over the 9th.


**Hello All~~ It has been a super long time since I actually wrote something this long ^^**

That Man who came through the door

Chapter 1: The beginning of something big

In the peaceful town of Namimori - where on Third St there are the best supermarket sales - the sky has a grey-blue hue and the streets are empty. It's early morning and only a few individuals are up: students pulling an allnighter, elders out for a early morning walk, and an infant in a three-piece. That infant is Reborn, he lives in the Sawada residence and he's ready to cause a heart attack.

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up!" He called as he held a Leon-bat.

Tsuna woke from his peaceful sleep in a sudden jerk and nearly vomited his insides out. "Why do you have that!" He asked, pointing at the bat, then the light from the clock caught his attention, it read _4:31 am_. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the infant. "W-Why?"

"It's time for early morning training." He replied.

The brunette groaned and flopped back to bed thinking that even if it's Reborn, an infant would not have to strength to pull him out of bed. Oh how wrong he was. He was forcefully swung to the floor and then out the door. Reborn got his Leon-gun out and inserted a dying will bullet. "You're going to regret not training, what if an an enemy tries to overthrow the world and you're still a weakling."

"Reborn! I'm not a weakling, and besides I already saved the world twice." Tsuna whined as he rubbed the back of his disheveled head.

The baby sighed. "This is why you're no good…" then he shot the boy.

o.o.o.o.o

After about three hours, Tsuna's eyes were half closed and his hair was a specimen that scientists would have loved to study for its gravity defying properties. He waddled his way to school hoping to at least make it to the front of the school.

"Tsuna/Judaime!" Yamamoto and Gokudera hollered. Yamamoto was waving his arms and the other was running to him. "Yo Tsuna, you look so tired." The athlete commented.

"Ah, yeah," Tsuna sighed, "Reborn made me sprint for a few hours." He adjusted his schoolbag and met up with his friends.

"Well nothing is impossible for Vongola's Judaime!" Gokudera purred; his face was pure happiness for seeing his boss so early in the morning. He looked around for the arcobaleno, _eh… why isn't Reborn bothering Tsuna like always?_ He huffed and brushed it off.

"Hey guys," Yamamoto checked his phone, "um…"

Gokudera was ticked off that the baseball freak ruined his one-on-one with Tsuna. "Spit it out already, what do you want"

"It's 7:57."

The students' faces grew white. "HIE! Hibari is going to kill us!" Tsuna yelled as he started sprinting for his life. He knew he could make it if only he didn't trip or… When he took the first step, he collapsed. He was sore.

Yamamoto saw the entrance of the school just a few meters away, he looked at the time and then slapped his hands together in plea. "Sorry Tsuna! Today's Hibari's uniform check and if I don't go I won't be able to play tomorrow's game."

Gokudera and Tsuna saw the tall fellow run through the gate and disappear. Gokudera looked at Tsuna and then looked at the gate, the Disciplinary Committee make their way to the front to close the gates. "Judaime, you are great and I will always follow you." He then stood up and ran for the school. _He will never fail! I believe in him!_ he thought as he sprinted like no other.

Tsuna was shocked and betrayed. He looked at the school clock, _7:59_, it was already too late for him. He slowly crawled back up and waddled to the entrance, and there he was… the powerful, the vicious Skylark. _Well… I lived a pretty good life haven't I?_ Tsuna justified in his head as he internally cried.

"Herbivore." The leader and his second in command was waiting for him, arms by his side and jacket hanging loosely on his shoulders. The sky was clear blue, the grass was a concentrated green, and the campus was beautifully spotless, Tsuna; however, was not so elegant.

Sweat, tears, and snot were flying everywhere and soon blood would join them. The brunette ran like the wind, but his thighs were strained and his lungs were overworked. "H-Hibari!' he panted, "H-How about we make a truce?" he struggled to get the words out of his mouth. The teenager sped up. "W-What do you need? want?" Tsuna knew it was no use trying to talk sense into him. But he when he heard a _hm_ he looked back.

It was a miracle, Hibari was standing still and had his hand to his chin, thinking. "hm"

"hm?" Tsuna mimicked.

"Hm…" Hibari turned around to the second in command who was huffing and puffing trying to follow the two. "Kusakabe, who is free to re-file the papers in the room."

"N-No one, for n-now," he panted, he looked up and held his lower back. _They got stronger and faster over the year._

"Come to my office at break, lunch, and after school until my room is spotless and organized... " He walked close to the dying underclassman and leaned down meet his eyes, "If you're useless to me, I will bite you to death."

The Disciplinary Committee, then followed their leader to the main building

"Well… Shi-"

o.o.o.o.o

When the bell rang for the fifteen minute break, the storm and rain guardian rushed to Tsuna and pleaded for mercy. "JUDAIME! I'm very sorry, I don't deserve to live, I should have blocked everything in your path and…"

As Gokudera went on and on about how he was worthless and despicable, Yamamoto laughed and said sorry. The grey-haired teen blew up in the athlete's face.

Tsuna tried to keep them down, but then remembered where he was supposed to go… he was supposed to enter hell on his own. he tried to excuse himself, but Gokudera was too engrossed in exalting his boss. The brunette slipped away and ran for the Hibari's office.

Kusakabe was the first to greet him. "You're lucky some delinquents tried taunted our leader, he's not here yet so why don't you wait for him inside."

Tsuna could only nod, his mouth was dry and the blood pulsed through his body. It was going to be the first time he has ever walked to his grave. When he opened the large wooden door, a fresh breeze calmed his pounding heart. The room looked very innocent and clean, the windows were open and the curtains flowing, and what seemed like thousands of boxes and record books were on the piled in front of the bookshelves.

He was about to sit on the couch until the door slammed open, destroying the peace inside Tsuna. He flinched and quickly stopped himself from sitting.

"You're here herbivore." Hibari had a hint of surprise in his voice, but that soon faded, he gave a lot of instructions on how to organize and reorder the paperwork. Hibari sat at his desk and worked on paperwork. For the next twelve minutes, Tsuna awkwardly filed and fished through the chaotic mess. He wanted to finish everything by lunch lower his chance dying.

When the first bell rang, Tsuna looked up at Hibari to see if it was okay for him to leave; the skylark looked at what Tsuna has done and then at the boy himself with disbelief. He said nothing at first, "at least you're good at one thing in life," he commented. He then stood up and put on his coat. "I'm expecting you at lunch." Then he walked out for the after break patrol (and nap on the roof).

Tsuna took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm still alive," he murmured. _I don't think I can handle any more of this._ He thought as he rushed to his class.

o.o.o.o.o

"...and thus, y is equal to 2 and x is equal to 34…" Gokudera answered.

The teacher, a lanky baldy, had his jaw open in amazement. "H-How?" There was two more seconds of silence, then he turned to Yamamoto, "Yamamoto, then can you tell me the answer to the third example problem?"

Baseballer had his book stood up and had bread in his mouth. He quickly swallowed, "... forty?"

The teacher sighed. "That's correct," he rubbed his shiny head and muttered, "why do I even do this." Then he went back to his lecture. This went on for a while longer until, the principal and his secretary opened the door. The baldy went to talk to them, the three stood silent for a while.

"Sawada-san," the secretary called, she was petite and well-aged, "will you please pack your bag and follow us." Her face has sorrowful.

The boy didn't know what was going on, but he was thought he was in trouble. He quickly packed his bag and rushed to the door. His peers were whispering, Gokudera and Yamamoto were silent and had serious expressions on. As Tsuna walked out the door, eyes followed him.

o.o.o.o.o

As the skylark yawned and walked down the stairs from his nap, the anti-gravity hair caught his eyes. He clutched his tonfas and sped up, how dare that herbivore be late and skip class! But then he saw the chairman besides him, Tsuna was biting his lips and trembling. _What is going on?_

o.o.o.o.o

At the chairman's office, the brunette's mother was there. When she saw her little boy, she ran to him and embraced him. Tears began falling down her face and her tiny body shook. "Tsu-kun,I'm sorry sweety…"

The boy hugged her back and bit his cheek to stop from crying; his eyes were red and glossy. He had finally grown taller than her. It was about time, because he was now the man of the house.

o.o.o.o.o

The Sawadas left the campus and headed back to their house. Nana looked at her boy and gave a weak smile, her eyes were red and swollen. "Tsu-kun." She could only say her sons name.

Tsuna gave a smile back and squeezed his mom's hand.

When they arrived home, Tsuna looked for the babies. Nana told him that Ipin and Lambo was at Bianchi's home, but Reborn was no where to be seen. Tsuna assumed that he was out having one of his adventures.

He flopped on his bed and raised his right arm up and stared aimlessly at the ceiling. _What am I going to do? My mom haven't worked since she got married, and I have school. There's no one else but me and her… I could quit school and get a job… I could work two or three jobs to support my family…_ All these thoughts came into flowed into Tsuna's head and he almost lost it. There was no way his father… Sawada Iemitsu… be dead. A lump grew on his throat and he tried to swallow it down, but it kept getting larger and larger, until he let out a choked cough. Until the late night, Tsun lied down on his bed worried and exhausted. The house was completely silent until the doorbell rang throughout the house.

Tsuna stayed in bed, until Nana called him down. He tiredly walked down the stairs, there was a man outside the door, the sun was setting so he could only make out a silhouette, it was very close to his…

"Dad?" He called, but the man walked through the door and revealed his face.

"No, I'm sorry Tsunayoshi… I'm not your father, I'm Emiliano Bosco, but please call me Em." Em was as tall as Iemitsu and just as broad. He had full eyebrows and an overall peaceful face. He had neatly coiffed brown hair and stood with dignity. "I came because of your father." He walked closer to the boy. "In his will… He asked me to take care of his family financially and in any other way. He.." Em's voice shook. "He saved my life and… I owe him everything." A tear formed in his eye.

Tsuna took a step back, he had never seen Em and he didn't like it that he dismissed his father's death so easily. "No." He spat. "No." He glared at the man. "My dad… this has to be a mistake. He…"

Nana took a step forward to his son, but Em closed in closer. "You cannot deny this Tsuna," then he leaned close and whispered, "Why else isn't reborn here?"

Tsuna jerked back and grew suspicious. Reborn might no be there, but why haven't Timoteo called him, why hasn't Nana mentioned who told her. "No." He then pushed Em out of the way and ran upstairs.

Nana was about to run to him, but Em stopped her. "Please Nana-san, this is very emotional for Tsuna, I think you should leave him for a while. Will you be okay?"

The mother smiled and then broke down in tears, they went into the kitchen and there was every dish Iemitsu enjoyed. All she did for five hours was cook, she did not cry, nor did she think about anything.

o.o.o.o.o

The brunette rushed into his room and knocked his books down, he rummaged through his belongings to find a phone. He trembled while pressing for Dino, he didn't answer; Tsuna then tried Timoteo, then the main Vongola office, he even tried the varia, but no one answered.

"What! WHY?" He threw the phone and then remembered of the time difference. He was exhausted, silently celebrated the fact that there was no school tomorrow.

**so... this turned out to be super long, I did not think it would turn out this long. so thanks for reading up to here and I hope you'll stay for the rest of the story~~ oh and I have a habit of giving up on a story, so if I don't upload in a week then yell at me (please)**

**leave a review and love me (lol)**


End file.
